


Municipal Maintenance

by ami_ven



Series: Lantea Fire Station [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The fire alarm at the Lantea Municipal Building is broken.  Again.





	Municipal Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #287 "busted again"

“I am so sorry,” said Elizabeth.

She had come out of the municipal building even before the fire engine had stopped in front of the main steps, looking equal parts apologetic and frustrated, even more than she usually did in her job as mayor of Lantea.

“Maintenance _promised_ they had fixed it this time,” she continued, “and we tried to get the window open quickly, but…”

John smiled, leaning against the cab door as Ronon called in the false alarm on the engine radio. “Chuck making popcorn again?”

She smiled back. “It’s like an addiction. But I’m making him quit cold turkey if he sets off that hair-trigger fire alarm one more time.”

“That won’t be necessary,” said a new voice.

They both looked up, surprised, as Rodney joined them, carrying his large electrical tool box.

“This is the third time this week,” Rodney said. “That’s at least two times too many.”

“I can put in another maintenance request—” Elizabeth began, but he waved a dismissive hand.

“I’m sure your maintenance department is more than sufficient for replacing burnt-out lightbulbs and un-jamming the copier, but let’s leave complex engineering to those of us with actual credentials, shall we?”

Elizabeth caught his arm, gently, and said in a low voice, “Rodney, we don’t have the budget for complex engineering. We barely have the budget for lightbulbs and copiers.”

He blinked at her. “Oh. Oh, I didn’t mean…” Rodney trailed off, glancing at John. “I wouldn’t have _charged_ you. Or the city. But every time the alarm goes off, Sheppard has to come investigate – and he should! I, for one, feel safer knowing that the fire department responds promptly to any and all calls. But it also seems like every time _your_ alarm goes off, he’s always off duty and we’re trying to… um…”

“You got a point, McKay?” drawled John, with a smile.

“I’m going to fix the alarm,” said Rodney. “For purely selfish motivations. If, um, if that’s okay?”

Elizabeth smiled. “We would be very grateful,” she said. “Our little island was certainly lucky the day you came to live here.”

“Oh,” Rodney said again, then glanced back at John. “I think _I’m_ the lucky one.”

She squeezed his arm. “I’ll let Chuck know to give you access to anything you need,” she said, and turned to go back inside.

Rodney started after her for a moment before starting up the stairs to the main door. John leaned into the open window of the fire engine to have a brief conversation with Ronon, then jogged up the stairs.

“Hey,” he said, catching the handle of Rodney’s toolbox.

The scientist’s scowl turned into a frown when he saw who it was. “Hey,” he said. “It was a false alarm, aren’t you going back to the station?”

John smiled. “Ronon’ll call me if there’s a real alarm. But I’d much rather stay and help you.”

“Yeah?” said Rodney, ears turning pink.

John kissed him, still holding the toolbox between them. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
